


金士曼新進哨兵札記

by xy700145



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: M/H/E，基本上互攻，哨嚮設定+D/s設定。





	1. 楔子

楔子

若說伊格西˙安文從未幻想過眼下的場面，那麼他是在說謊，然而他沒有料想到妄想會成真……好吧，或許有點言過其實，他確實曾想過這個瘋狂的念頭會變成現實。  
胡思亂想的伊格西瞬間被體內的撞擊召回心神，躺在鋪滿黑色床單的床上，他仰頭看壓在他身上的兩人。  
是的，兩個人。  
哈利˙哈特壓在伊格西的身上，男物深埋在他體內，而哈利的後穴咬著梅林的陽根。  
隨著梅林的每一次縮臀挺腰，身下的兩人接連發出呻吟。伊格西一隻手勾著哈利的脖子，另隻手抓著梅林撐在他頭旁的手臂，哈利扭頭與梅林唇舌交纏，手在伊格西身上游移撫摸。  
「放鬆點，哈利。」梅林在哈利低頭舔吻伊格西頸項時說。  
「下次換你來這個位置？」哈利挑眉，現在被雙重快感持續沖刷腦袋的人可是他。  
「我快不行了。」伊格西粗喘著氣，祈求地看兩人，想讓他們同意取下陰莖根部的環，腹間被自己的前液和熱汗弄得一片狼藉。  
「你不能射得比我早，伊格西。」哈利遺憾地告訴他。  
「規則就是規則。」梅林不贊同地搖頭。  
被捲進快感漩渦的這一刻，伊格西恍惚地開始回想事情是如何發展到這般情景……


	2. 第一章

第一章

約莫一年前，伊格西還是個經常因為偷雞摸狗之事進出警局的小混混，像他這樣的人在他生活的地方一抓一大把，他唯一出挑的特色大約只有哨兵身分，在包含他朋友在內的所有人都是普通人的當地，他就像個游離份子。  
哨兵約佔世界人口的百分之五，特徵是五感能力高於常人數倍和身體強健，尤其適合軍警類職業，古代部落時期，這類人大多擔任哨兵巡防，因而得名。  
嚮導是與哨兵相對應的種族，精神力特別發達，能夠幫助哨兵協調易於過載的感官。在精神結合之後，嚮導能更深入地協助哨兵，結合基於兩者之間的契合率，其可透過先天適配與後天相處兩者加總提升。  
無論哨兵與嚮導，皆有精神體，精神體多以動物型態呈現，少見其他類型，其代表其主人的精神特徵與潛在意識，活動在被稱為精神圖景的更高維度，與動物不同，人類中只有哨兵與嚮導能看見它們。  
身為一名哨兵，伊格西大可以在海軍陸戰隊裡大展長才，但是他拗不過他媽，這名女性總是擔心他會與同是哨兵的父親一樣無聲無息地死在某處，如果待在軍警體系，他無法保證母親的焦慮不會實現。

又一次偷車兼飆車進警局時，伊格西動用了吊飾上的神秘號碼被保出之後，他抱著自己半大不小的棕狼精神體，目瞪口呆地觀看一場由剛結識的優雅中年男人主演的動作片，大殺四方的人就是初次見面的哈利，或者依哈利所言，這是第二次，第一次發生在伊格西三歲時。  
掌控全局把所有人打得落花流水的哈利直接激起了伊格西心中的渴望，那股顫慄分不出是從腦幹直沖下身還是相反。伊格西是名臣服者，他從青春期便清晰了解到這點。  
支配者與臣服者約占總人口的一半，另外一半是無傾向之人。不同於普通人的戀愛模式，支配者與臣服者傾向建立一種自願的所有權關係，臣服者向支配者奉獻自己，而支配者擁有臣服者並對其負責，有時候並不涉及性，如同一般人不是每場性事皆建基於感情之上。  
當伊格西想著這時候哈利說甚麼他都會同意時，哈利朝他瞄準藏有失憶針的手錶。  
「我不會告訴任何人，我發誓。」將自己剛閃過的心聲抹去，這個他不能答應。  
「我相信你，那麼再見。」哈利拍他的肩道，伊格西下意識地挺起胸膛，不只為了使看起來更加可信，也為了更靠近哈利。  
他真好聞，伊格西敏銳的嗅覺捕捉到哈利用的古龍水，短時間內他都無法忘記這股氣味。

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

甫踏進金士曼的總部，哈利被坐在中控辦公室桌前的梅林彷彿洞悉一切的目光洗禮。  
「終於啊，從監視器後走出來了？」梅林假作感歎，從一開始他就知道哈利一直在監視伊格西，起初是因為責任感使然，而後……嗯哼。  
「他撥通了那個號碼。」哈利說，他的花豹精神體走到梅林身邊蹲坐，後者習慣地伸手撫摩牠光滑的毛皮。  
金士曼所有使用圓桌武士代號的特務皆是哨兵，而使用魔法師代號的則是嚮導，他們會建立基礎的精神連結以應付工作需求，這樣的連結僅要求百分之三十的契合率，連接人數的上限端視嚮導的精神力強度。  
不過哈利和梅林是早已精神結合的組合，關於他們有一腿的流言屢傳不息，他們從未反駁，也未承認。  
「我以為這會發生得早點，或者永遠不發生。」梅林不掩飾自己的意外，老實說他們曾經以為吊飾的意義已經被遺忘了。  
梅林比普通同類更高大的狐狸精神體輕巧地跳到哈利肩上，用尾巴包圍他的脖子表示親暱。  
「記憶力超群的小狼，不是嗎？」哈利如同想起美好的事物般微笑。  
「你該照鏡子看看自己的表情，你喜歡那小子。」梅林在哈利走過來時，和他飛快交換一個唇貼唇的吻，「亞瑟認為狼不適合做單槍匹馬出任務的特務，而且臣服者太容易被其他人左右，他不會高興你提名他參加蘭斯洛特的選拔。」  
「只要把金士曼當作自己的族群，他們會獻上忠誠。再說了，那仍然是我的提名權。」哈利與梅林同是支配者這點，便是他們之間的一點無傷大雅的小問題，他們一起用餐、一起在工作時拌嘴、一起尋找臣服者，也一起面對大家曖昧的眼神。  
基本上金士曼內要不是支配者，便是無傾向者，沒有出現過臣服者，即使當初伊格西的父親李˙安文也是無傾向哨兵，這不妨礙亞瑟對於他的狼精神體頗有微詞。  
「我會期待在選拔中見到他。」托哈利的福，梅林同樣算是對伊格西的人生瞭若指掌，「今晚還出去嗎？」他們約了晚上去獵艷。  
「當然。」哈利把狐狸抱到懷中順毛。  
「見過那小子後，你還看得上其他人？」梅林調侃。  
「容我提醒你，我們比他父親年紀還大。」哈利微抿了抿唇。  
「以前遇過的年輕臣服者們可不這麼想。」梅林輕拍花豹的頭，後者驕傲地仰頭。  
放任花豹與狐狸打滾玩成一團，哈利離開去處理自己的事情，梅林繼續整理選拔的資料。

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

伊格西本以為時間一長他就會忘記哈利帶來的那段插曲，但還沒到忘卻的時候，他就再次見到哈利，確切來說，僅是隔日。當他窩在朋友家借住一晚後回家挨揍的時候，被哈利叫到了一間偽裝成裁縫店的金士曼據點。  
「就像窈窕淑女？」當哈利侃侃而談改變他的人生之時，伊格西試探地說，電影的結局是女主角跟教導他的男子成為一對情侶。  
「對，你真令我意外。」哈利意味深長地說。  
伊格西覺得自己給的暗示已經足夠進到下一步，他指的是互相調情的階段，如果支配者願意的話，今晚他就能跪到哈利腳邊服侍他。  
心猿意馬的伊格西緊接著立刻受到考驗，他難以抑制地被面前自我介紹是訓練官的光頭男子吸引，再者哈利將他交到訓練營後就沒見著人，他的小算計被全盤打亂。  
這不能怪伊格西，梅林完全是一個掌控慾過剩的支配者典型，即使以柔和的毛衣便服做偽裝都很難掩飾他控制局面的習慣。再者，伊格西剛見面便發覺哨兵的自己與梅林嚮導的契合率不低，他從沒如此三心二意過，以往二十年來都沒遇見如此吸引他的支配者，沒想到一次就出現兩個。  
撇開吸引伊格西的這位支配者不談，同在蘭斯洛特的選拔訓練中的其他支配者就不怎麼討他喜歡了。  
「無傾向者還是臣服者？我是不是見過你？上次跪在隔壁桌旁的人是你嗎？」查理譏笑，老虎精神體遊走在旁試圖造成伊格西的壓力，他的同夥在旁邊裝腔作勢。  
「可惜不是，否則我就能見識你挨揍了。」伊格西反唇相譏，他的狼齜牙做兇惡貌。  
「臣服者。」查理一行人輕蔑地看他。  
「別煩他了，選拔只要求必須是哨兵。」蘿西出言道，她的獵豹精神體朝老虎吼了聲。  
以查理為主的一群支配者顯然看不起他，這對伊格西影響不大，因為他們就敢言語相譏和使些不入流的小手段，他在訓練營中相熟的朋友是無傾向的蘿西。

訓練營的日子過得相當忙碌，塞滿了各式各樣的體能訓練與武器訓練，關於各類知識與技巧的課程同樣密密麻麻，偶爾穿插著分組或獨自進行的實戰訓練。  
完成初階課程後，所有參與者在梅林的指示下皆領養一隻幼犬，其他人在調教幼犬這方面沒有太大問題，唯獨伊格西的巴哥犬ＪＢ總是不太聽話。  
「你不能這麼縱容牠，你要成為狗的主人，這樣牠們才會聽話。」看見伊格西再度陷入叫不動ＪＢ的困境，蘿西決定幫忙，「當牠的朋友這招是行不通的。」她的貴賓犬停在她腳邊蹲坐，完美執行了她的命命。  
「牠已經會坐下了。」伊格西替他的愛犬辯解。  
「其他狗都學了不只三個指令。」蘿西拍他的肩。  
伊格西皺著眉頭思考，決定把這點怪罪在他的狼與ＪＢ玩得太好上面。  
「這算是臣服者的缺點嗎？」伊格西嘆了口氣。  
「又不是叫你去指揮一個支配者，何況你對上其他支配者也沒落過下風。」蘿西右手握拳敲左掌心一下，「除了梅林和加拉哈德。」  
「我表現得這麼明顯？」伊格西覺得胃都下墜了。  
「安啦，別人沒我們交情這麼好。」蘿西在嘴上做了個拉起拉鍊的動作，「我會幫你保密。」  
「好夥計。」伊格西與蘿西對了拳頭，接著他愁眉苦臉地說，「你會不會覺得我同時喜歡上兩個人很奇怪？」  
「我都不奇怪你喜歡聽從別人的命令了，還在乎這個？」蘿西笑著反問。  
有些極端保守的無傾向人士反對支配／臣服的生活方式，偶爾會鬧些抗議行動出來，多數的無傾向者不會對此大驚小怪，蘿西便是藉此說笑。


	3. 第二章

第二章

雖然訓練時程如此密集，哈利還是見縫插針地在兩人皆空閒時給伊格西進行私人教學，不僅是他，其他騎士亦會幫助自己的提名人。  
例如本是休息日的今天，位於總部一間訓練室內，哈利正把伊格西壓在桌上，用他示範如何利用長領帶做手銬，而哈利的花豹正把伊格西的狼攏在前爪間舔毛。  
「掙脫，伊格西，你應該掙脫它。」哈利在他耳邊低聲說。  
「我……」伊格西舔了舔乾燥的唇，只覺得自己雙膝一軟差點跪下，「不是要教我怎麼用這個對付別人嗎？」  
「親身體驗有助於加深印象。」哈利放開他，裝作僅是在注視他的手腕順便掃過他的腰臀，偶爾指點他怎麼掙脫這種結。他抽空投給自己過於親近狼以致於暴露太多信息的花豹不贊同的眼神。  
伊格西內心相當矛盾，鑒於他們青睞同一名嚮導，哨兵的本能告訴他要變得比身後那名哨兵更強，而臣服者的本能讓他想跪在他身前度過美妙的一夜，眼下嚮導沒在伸手可及的地方，伊格西的臣服者一面暫時獲勝。  
正在他快速地掌握解開結的技巧順道分心考慮誘惑哈利的成功率時，「叩叩。」敲門聲傳來，梅林站在門邊。  
想甚麼就來甚麼？伊格西的呆愣稍縱即逝。  
「請進。」哈利說，他轉頭稱讚雙手已經自由的伊格西，「令人印象深刻的速度。」  
「街頭技能。」伊格西擺手道。  
「加拉哈德，借一步說話。」梅林用眼神問哈利是否要對小夥子下手了？  
「今天就到這裡了，伊格西。」哈利回以時機尚未成熟的目光。  
看著面前兩人心照不宣的微笑，伊格西有點不安，他擔憂自己搖擺不定的心思被戳穿。  
「我建議你別偷聽。」梅林搖了搖手中的白噪音訊號器說，故意將他的躁動曲解。  
這個儀器能夠小範圍隔絕哨兵超常的五感。金士曼的全世界各基地都備有白噪音室，以便哨兵在感官過載時休息。  
伊格西做出誇張的遺憾表情離開訓練室，花豹叼著狼的後頸送牠到門口放下，梅林的狐狸停留在門口與狼互相嗅了嗅打招呼，接著花豹與狐狸滾成一團。  
關門之前瞥了一眼這場景，伊格西沒想到下次的私人教學會隔得這麼久，直到他成為最後兩個候選人之時。

莽撞地闖進哈利的病房，伊格西的擔憂顯露無遺，「他還好嗎？」伊格西問。  
梅林稍作安撫並激勵伊格西努力將他勸離後，自己留下來用精神觸角刺激哈利的思維。  
哈利昏迷的原因是爆炸造成的感官過載，身體已無大礙，梅林每日都會過來替他做精神疏導以及刺激他甦醒。  
時不時過來探望哈利的伊格西經常會碰見梅林，梅林進行疏導時沒有避開他，伊格西後知後覺地從連結深度發現哈利跟梅林並非單純的工作關係，他們已經精神結合了。  
「他不會有事。」身為哈利的嚮導，梅林篤定地說。  
伊格西認真點頭同意。狼與狐狸已經擠在一塊互相舔毛，同時蹭過去的還有大了一圈的ＪＢ。  
結束今日的疏導後，梅林突然對伊格西說，「因為五感發達，哨兵容易被特定的費洛蒙吸引，有些人稱之為發情，你確定自己喜歡哈利嗎？」  
伊格西被打了個措手不及，卻沒有過於驚愕，他收斂起錯愕的表情，梅林是一名優異的嚮導，看穿他的情緒波動對梅林來說不難。  
「我有過費洛蒙衝動的經驗，我能分得清楚。」心裡掙扎了半响，伊格西鼓起勇氣跪在梅林身旁，把頭枕在他大腿上，「不只如此，我也喜歡你。」  
「我知道。」梅林毫不意外，「你還瞞不過像我這種層級的嚮導，哨兵。」不是梅林自誇，他的嚮導能力數一數二。  
若說面對哈利時，伊格西的哨兵本能尚會徒勞撲騰兩下，在面對梅林這般與他契合度不低的嚮導時，他只剩俯首貼耳的本能了。  
「你可以走了。」瞇起眼享受梅林撫摸他頭髮的伊格西，差點以為自己幻聽。  
「我以為……」伊格西愕然抬頭，氣氛正好不是嗎？  
「你在想甚麼？哈利還躺在床上。」梅林用譴責的表情對著他，待伊格西脹紅臉後，他惡劣地笑，「而且，你下午的訓練快遲到了。」  
「操！」伊格西抱起磨蹭著不走的ＪＢ快跑離開。  
從搖晃著關閉的門上把視線收回來，梅林對哈利低語，「不要睡太久，我沒甚麼耐心。」

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

在ＪＢ幾乎長到成犬體型，選拔也進行到考核階段的時候，睡王子哈利終於睜開了雙眼，他第一時間抓住梅林的手臂。  
「搬到我家吧。」哈利直視著他的眼睛說。  
沒有嫌棄他的眼屎與鬍渣，梅林親了下哈利的臉頰，「你確定了？」支配者很重視對自己空間的掌控，不會特意入侵他人的領域，特別是私人住所。  
「早就該這樣了。」哈利下床往鏡子裡瞧了眼，立刻動手打理自己邋遢的臉，「你怎麼不提醒我？」他指自己的臉。  
「我見過更糟的。」梅林見怪不怪。  
「噢。」哈利發出懊惱的聲音，支配者或紳士的自尊作祟。  
「對了，在你昏迷的時候，伊格西向我坦白了，有關他對我們的感情。」梅林微笑。  
「我們？我倒是小瞧了他。」哈利挑眉，「胃口不小。」  
「年輕人總是比較膽大妄為。」梅林說。  
「我以為他會先找上我，畢竟我們更熟悉。」哈利開始刮鬍洗臉。  
「或許是因為我是我們之間更親和的那一個。」梅林加重親和二字的音，意有所指。  
「少來，你只是佔了嚮導的優勢。」哈利不吃這一套。  
搬家過程特別順利，梅林將二樓那間他偶爾佔用的客房變做自己的臥室花費不了多少工夫，這歸功於這些年來他留在那裏的物品已經將客房寫滿自己的痕跡，現在只不過更加順理成章。


	4. 第三章

第三章

過關斬將成為最後兩名候選人之一的伊格西得到與舉薦人相處的一天，這不算獎勵，這是讓舉薦人給他們再上一堂課，不過伊格西將之視為獎勵。  
事實上也的確是，跟隨哈利到裁縫店走過一趟，當伊格西踏入哈利家的飯廳，看著哈利調酒時的背影，用眼神描繪他的肩線時想。  
在他們開始課程之前，哈利的花豹將伊格西的狼叼離他們的視線範圍，伊格西未覺不適就任由它去。  
「琴酒，不要伏特加，不要搖晃，加冰攪拌十秒時看一眼未開封的苦艾酒。」哈利慢條斯理地說，彷彿在述說某種真理。  
「聽起來就是琴酒加冰攪十秒嘛。」伊格西小聲嘟囔，哈利嚴厲的視線立刻刺向他。  
沒有先出言斥責，哈利調了五杯酒擺在桌上，「先調低你的味覺再各喝一口，然後告訴我哪一種是剛才說過的乾馬丁尼。」他早已發現伊格西的心不在焉，沒關係……處罰等在後面。  
哨兵在覺醒能力之後，家長會送他們到夏冬的訓練營，教導他們如何運用自己強得容易失控的五感，其中一項便是五感的調節，哨兵在腦中想像任一種熟悉的可調儀器，例如遙控器，越熟悉越好，再將自己要調節的感官附之其上，想像著調高或調低。  
若在嚮導的幫助下，確實可以幫助哨兵作更精確的調控，甚至強制其感官之升降，不過哨兵本身也得學會簡單地控制自己的五感，以免生活中出現困難。  
伊格西腦中的儀器是耳機音量紐，他熟練地調低至正常人水平，苦著臉各啜飲一口，嘴裡疊加著嗆辣感，若沒降低味覺恐怕已被嗆昏，隨手指了一杯，「這個。」  
「不對，伊格西，你不能指望碰運氣的結果。」哈利微搖頭，「琴酒是乾馬丁尼的基調，一般會加入少量的苦艾酒，比例因人而異。邱吉爾喜歡不加苦艾酒的馬丁尼，品嘗的時候注視苦艾酒，因此不加苦艾酒的琴酒馬丁尼又稱邱吉爾馬丁尼。記住，辛辣才是馬丁尼長盛不衰的魅力。」  
伊格西凝視哈利勾著酒杯的手，哈利繼續闡述，「搖晃會破壞琴酒的口感，第三杯就是搖晃的結果，攪拌帶來的融水與溫度是馬丁尼的精髓之一，過長、過短或者不均勻都會影響味道，在在考驗調酒師的技術。」  
哈利的聲音停下時，伊格西才把目光從他的手指挪開，可能是窩在訓練營太久了，他才會這麼容易分心，伊格西想自己可能該找時間出門玩一場。  
「龐德電影不都說要搖晃嗎？」伊格西嘻笑道。  
「如果你千萬不能喝醉，或者調酒師的技術實在低劣的時候，才能勉強這麼做。」哈利勾起假笑，「我有提過懲罰嗎？」  
「我已經懂了。」伊格西張大眼睛試圖增加自己的可信度，哈利不買帳。  
「我說真的，第一杯加了少許苦艾酒，第三杯你說了搖晃過，第四杯不夠冰，第五杯沒攪勻酸掉了，正解是第二杯。」伊格西急急地說，托他被強化的味覺之福，雖然第一次沒嚐出來，聽過哈利講解後，他回味時分辨出細微的差異。  
「學得很快，但是不專心依然要受懲罰。」哈利不知從何處拿出一把戒尺。  
伊格西吞嚥口水，喉頭起伏，「需要我跪下嗎？」他暗示性地瞥哈利的下體。  
「到客廳沙發上跪下。」自從拿起戒尺，哈利的表情變得矜高難辨，那是屬於支配者的神情。  
他們移步至客廳，哈利坐下後拍了拍自己的膝頭，「趴到這上面來。」  
「哈利……」趴在哈利大腿上的伊格西盡量讓自己看起來忐忑不安以掩飾自己的興奮，以及半勃起卡在褲內的東西。  
「十下，我假設你了解規則？」哈利問。  
「每挨一下都要喊出來，我知道。」伊格西不自覺地把屁股抬高，偷偷摸摸地想蹭到哈利的男物上。  
「不行，這屬於獎勵。」哈利堅定地把他推回原位，用空著的手按住他的背。  
戒尺在空氣中揮舞的聲響令伊格西反射性地瑟縮，卻又期待拍擊後嘗到的苦樂，哈利虛揮兩下後，第一下不重不輕地打上他的臀部。  
「一！」伊格西驚叫，多半是由於心裡沒有預警而非疼痛。  
接下來的兩下又急又重，伊格西反而沒叫得這麼大聲，氣喘吁吁地報數，再來的幾下都毫無規律可言，他的心一直懸在空中。在伊格西喊到第七下的時候，他已沉浸在其中，大門打開的聲響差點使他嚇得跳起來，他的雙手抓皺哈利的褲面。  
「梅林？」伊格西失聲叫，「你怎麼來了？」  
「這也是我家。」梅林拍了拍他的腦袋。  
「你回來了。」哈利放下手中的戒尺對梅林說。  
「嗯哼？」梅林興味十足。  
「你稍早宣布過的二十四小時的相處時間。」哈利輕揮戒尺警告地拍上伊格西的臀肉，蠕動著想坐起來的他僵住不動，低聲說了八。  
梅林抓住伊格西的後頸按他回原位，「別介意我的存在。」他坐在隔壁的沙發上觀賞。  
有人旁觀這件事似乎喚起了伊格西的羞恥心，他眼神左右亂瞟發現自己無處逃避。短暫的停頓後，臀上的痠疼變得益加明顯，打最後兩下時他忍不住扭動，結束時伊格西幾乎癱在哈利的腿上。  
緩過勁的伊格西爬起來坐正，他眨了眨因疼痛與慾念而濕潤的眼睛，艱難地問，「你們住在一起？」精神結合的哨兵與嚮導不一定是情侶關係，但是他們都住到一塊了，他還有希望嗎？簡直是雙倍的打擊。  
「如你所見。」梅林看著伊格西難掩沮喪的表情拉起嘴角。  
「可是你們都是支配者。」伊格西皺眉不解。  
「沒錯，並且我們打算尋找一個共同擁有的臣服者。」瞧見伊格西亮起的眼睛，梅林卻沒再繼續談這話題，「哈利，你帶他參觀過了嗎？」  
「唔？沒有。」哈利接收到他的暗示，配合地說。  
「讓我代勞吧。」梅林站起身，示意伊格西跟上，在他追上自己時，拍了掩蓋在褲下的紅腫屁股一下，滿意地聽見一聲低叫。  
說是參觀，梅林跳過其他更適合客人前往的地點，直接將伊格西帶進自己的臥室。走上樓梯就能看見梅林的臥室，而哈利的臥室在二樓樓梯口的左手邊，因此他們中間有一個轉角空間，一般情況下是做為共用的浴室或衣帽間用途，但是他們將這個空間擴大到其他房間的一半大小，預備做為奴隸房使用。奴隸房有兩個門，一扇通往他的房間，另一扇則通往哈利的房，沒有單獨的門進出，住在這間房的人必須經由梅林或哈利的房門口出入。  
「這是奴隸房。」梅林在門邊對伊格西說，裡面簡單擺放了單人床、書桌與衣櫃，以及一兩個置物架，「可惜還沒人入住。」  
在伊格西朝房內探頭時，花豹叼著狼交到梅林手上，然後與狐狸玩到一塊去。  
「這很適合我。」伊格西近乎明示地說。  
拾階而上的哈利從另外一側房門對他們說，「客房在樓下。」  
期望落空的伊格西肩膀都要垂下了，他看見一個鮮美的餌，心甘情願地準備咬下，對方卻收竿了。他羨慕地看著被梅林抱在懷裡撓下巴一臉舒爽的狼。  
「好好睡一覺，養足精神面對明天的考核。」哈利催促他下樓。  
「其他的事情留待明天之後決定。」梅林接口道。  
前方吊著一跟胡蘿蔔，伊格西鬥志高昂地點頭，至少今天他得以留宿，伊格西樂觀地想。  
這天晚上，伊格西躺在客房舒適的床上，內心掛念著簡陋的奴隸房，他帶著臀部逐漸消退的痠疼酣然入睡。


	5. 第四章

第四章

天不從人願，轉日過後迎接伊格西的不是慶祝他獲得蘭斯洛特代號的聚會，而是因為無法對ＪＢ開槍錯失機會後又偷開亞瑟的車被哈利罵得狗血淋頭的慘淡現實。  
站在皮克先生的標本前吵嘴實非伊格西所願，即使他如今知道那是空包彈，心中也有一絲後悔，可是他清楚知道後悔是建立在ＪＢ不會死的前提下，所以事情再來一次，不知真相的他還是不會開槍。  
「我很抱歉，」伊格西低垂著頭，與旁邊垂下耳朵的狼如出一轍，花豹倒是沒有哈利表現得這麼生氣，卻也撇頭裝作不理會狼，「另外一個職位也泡湯了嗎？」  
「關於那個職位，你目前是唯一符合條件的人，」哈利收起慍怒的神色，給他一點甜頭，其實他與梅林從一開始就打算把奴隸房留給伊格西。  
剛從鬱悶中顯露出一絲欣喜的伊格西想說些甚麼，梅林忽然接通哈利的眼鏡，傳來了范倫坦的對話語音。  
「等我回來再收拾你的這堆爛帳。」哈利撂下這句話便匆忙趕赴南林地使命教堂。  
然而留在書房遠程目睹禍事發生的伊格西，以及在中控辦公室內監視的梅林都沒有等到哈利回來。

接下來的數日如同龍捲風過境般席捲了不僅僅是他們，也是整個地球。  
亞瑟已然投敵且死在伊格西的偷天換日手法之下，看著亞瑟的雄獅精神體逐漸消失，他毫無勝利之喜悅。  
伊格西、梅林與蘿西在敵我不明的狀況下必須拯救世界，他們最終成功了，忽略掉投靠范倫坦的人通通腦袋開花，全球所有人都經歷了一場短暫的搏命鬥毆的話。

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

諷刺的勝利日過去之後，滿目瘡痍的金士曼開始修復自己，感謝從聯合國到恐怖組織皆忙著恢復該有的秩序，金士曼才能把所有心神都放在重建上面。  
這天，暫代亞瑟一職的梅林打開白噪音室的門，已經繼承加拉哈德代號的伊格西剛結束任務歸來，靠坐在簡陋的行軍床上休息。  
「你搬過來吧。」梅林說，無精打采的狐狸舔了舔垂頭喪氣的狼臉，這些日子以來，伊格西的棕狼已蛻變至成狼體型。  
「這算甚麼？互舔傷口嗎？」伊格西煩躁地說。  
「他還沒死。」梅林瞪著他，直到伊格西移開視線，「我是他的嚮導，昨天我感應到他了。」  
「那就等他回來再說。」伊格西固執地說。  
「我傾向於建立一個舒適的環境歡迎他回來，那其中包括你。」梅林表現得不容置疑，「過來這裡。」他對伊格西敞開雙手。  
「他到底甚麼時候會回來？」伊格西抱住他，腦袋靠在梅林的胸膛，悶聲悶氣地說。  
梅林的精神觸角輕撫過他混亂且閃現火星的情緒，伊格西舒服地瞇起眼，他模糊地感覺到他與梅林的契合率又更高了，這不太對勁，梅林早就有哨兵了，除非梅林強到足以精神連結數個哨兵，或者哈利已經……伊格西拒絕去想這個可能性。  
「不會太久了，我會去帶他回來。」梅林抓住他的肩膀，將伊格西拉過來，親吻在他的額頭上，「家裡就交給你了。」  
「好。」伊格西選擇相信梅林。

返家整理行李並帶走ＪＢ的時候，伊格西遭遇了不大不小的困難，他的妹妹黛西不願意放開抱著ＪＢ的手，幸好他媽很快就誘使黛西放手。順道一提，伊格西終於勸服母親帶著妹妹搬離繼父的房屋，遠離暴力的環境，住進金士曼分給他的住所。  
那天晚上，伊格西就收拾了必要的東西，牽著ＪＢ到哈利與梅林的家門口報到，梅林拿著那塊放在板夾上的平板接他進去。  
將ＪＢ的狗籠與狗床墊安置在客廳，伊格西勾唇笑，「樓上的奴隸房這回歸我了吧？」  
「你自便。」梅林點頭，繼續在平板上指指劃劃安排出行事宜，他的狐狸走過來推他的腳跟再走到前方，儼然是要帶他上樓。  
到樓上房間放下行李箱，下來時伊格西僅剩一人，狐狸帶著狼與ＪＢ去遛彎，他對梅林說，「我還是陪你去比較好。」  
「不，你待在家裡。」坐著的梅林一口拒絕。  
「我是哨兵，我可以保護你。」伊格西坐到他身旁，側頭看他。  
「我是你的主人，你該做的就是聽話。」從平板的後面看見他愁亂的神情，梅林抿唇。  
「明明還不是。」伊格西撇嘴。  
「你住進那間房就該明白自己的身份了。」梅林放下平板，「跪下。」  
不同於出言頂撞時，伊格西跪得倒是俐落，抬頭看向梅林，眼底隱約閃著期盼的光芒，不曉得是盼望梅林的同意還是懲罰。  
「不要以為我要去趕飛機就會任你放肆。」梅林冷冷地說，「脫光你的衣服。」  
伊格西內心認同梅林，他也覺得自己在此情此景下身體著實包裹太多布料，立即把衣服扒光摺好放在旁邊。  
「站起來。」梅林朝他勾手，面無表情難以猜透，伊格西一靠近，陽物根部就被銬上一個環，「這能幫助你認識自己。」  
「梅林……」伊格西本來半勃的陽具根部觸到冰涼的環反而完全硬挺，脹痛地卡在環中。  
「稱呼改口跟其他守則等你正式成為我們的奴隸再說，目前你只要遵守兩點，在家必須裸體，還有不准私自發洩。」梅林壓著他的肩膀讓他跪回去，「調教室是右手邊那間，你可以先熟悉一下。」  
「你們都要回來。」伊格西跪直身體抱住梅林的腰，他知道自己踰矩了，為此他願意接受懲罰。  
「會的，你要做隻乖巧的看門狗。」縱容他未經允許碰觸主人，梅林拍他腦袋示意他鬆手，馬上動身飛到哈利的所在地。  
在他們回來之前，只要伊格西沒有任務待在家時，他的狼就會守在門口，ＪＢ偶爾會過去陪伴它。

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

踏上肯塔基的土地，梅林的狐狸第一時間飛奔出去。美洲分部的主要成員是蘭斯洛特與帕西佛，也就是蘿西與她的舉薦人，嚮導的代號是鄧不利多，另外，北歐分部的嚮導叫做甘道夫。  
梅林的精神網以自身為中心擴大，隨著狐狸的腳步前行，哨兵們僅是粗略感受到這股強大的精神力量，來助他一臂之力的鄧不利多差點驚掉了自己的眼鏡，他曾經聽說過總部的梅林能力之高深，但這絕對超乎他的想像。  
「這個方向。」捕捉到哈利時強時弱的精神脈動，梅林伸手指向東南方，一行人驅車前進。  
跑了大半個肯塔基，他們在一處荒郊野嶺的廢棄酒莊裡面，找到外型與野人無異的哈利，西裝破亂不堪勉強蔽體，腦袋左邊開了一個血口，雖然血已止住，乾掉的血佈滿他的半邊身體，躺在地上跟屍體沒兩樣。  
「哈利，哈利！」梅林拍打他的臉頰，語氣中有著隱藏不住的焦急，哈利的花豹精神體已經不再顯現，可見他的狀況有多糟，梅林的狐狸急得原地繞圈。  
從昏迷中醒來，哈利費了幾秒才定焦在梅林的臉，「是甚麼讓你花了這麼長時間才來？」  
「閉嘴吧你。」梅林沒好氣地說，朝後喊隨行醫生察看他的狀況。  
根據現場的情形推測，哈利這大半個月可能就靠著那些早已脫離藤架到處生長的葡萄維生，再用殘餘的烈酒清洗傷口避免發炎，時昏時醒地撐到現在。  
這天之後，關於哈利命有多硬以及梅林有多強大的傳說再次增添一筆。

當天晚上，全裸窩在沙發上抱著ＪＢ看電視的伊格西接到了蘿西的來電。  
「你沒看見那一幕，梅林的精神網覆蓋了半個肯塔基。」蘿西驚呼。  
「那是我的梅林。」伊格西與有榮焉地得意。  
「你說反了吧。」蘿西說。  
「我的主人當然是我的。」伊格西哼哼兩聲，然後低聲問，「哈利還好嗎？」  
「他糟透了，不過會好的。」蘿西安慰道。  
如果梅林或哈利再不聯絡他，他就要違反命令找過去了，伊格西一把抓起路過的ＪＢ時想，他的雙手無意識地把牠翻成肚皮朝天揉牠的毛，ＪＢ邊叫邊揮舞四爪反抗。


	6. 第五章

第五章

幸好不必做到那一步，梅林就對伊格西的眼鏡發送了通訊請求，他戴上眼鏡以最快的速度接通，他的狼歡快地蹦跳。  
「梅林？哈利怎麼樣了？我能跟他通話嗎？哈囉？」伊格西慌慌張張地扔出一串問題。  
「真高興聽見你的聲音，伊格西。」哈利沉靜虛弱的聲音傳來，伊格西瞬間呼吸一窒，再緩緩吐出氣。  
「我做到了，哈利，我成為了金士曼。」伊格西安靜下來。  
「你會是一個優秀的加拉哈德。」哈利真心地說。  
「伊格西，把眼鏡放在架上對準自己。」梅林的聲音加入對話。  
把眼鏡摘下開啟音量外放置於架上，在家裡赤裸自身的伊格西跪在其前，「放在這裡可以嗎？」  
「看見你了。」梅林說。  
在伊格西看不見的另一端，梅林半躺在病床上，哈利靠著他肩膀一起看平板裡面的景象。毛色乾粗的花豹躺在床下，狐狸在它背上踩跳，似乎在替它推拿筋骨。  
「沒等我就開始調教了？」哈利半真半假地抱怨。  
「還稱不上是調教。」梅林空著的另隻手伸到哈利頭後半擁住他，「伊格西，告訴我你有乖乖聽話。」  
「我甚麼時候不聽話了？」伊格西反射性地反駁，「你不會在家裡裝監視器吧！」他驚慌了一瞬間。  
「當然……沒有，你把我想成甚麼人了。」梅林竊笑，這麼容易就把伊格西詐出來了，「如果你實話實說，我會考慮減少懲罰。」  
「我就手淫了這麼一次！」伊格西埋怨道。  
「等一下，那是我們的客廳？」哈利質疑地說，雖然啤酒罐和零食包裝袋被掃到平板可見範圍的邊角，眼尖如他還是看見了。  
「我會清乾淨。」伊格西暗自懊惱沒把眼鏡擺得更斜向另一側。  
「你知道嗎？我本來打算讓你選一根按摩棒，給哈利看你自己玩到射出來。」梅林吊足他胃口，伊格西慌張地望向眼鏡，祈禱他不要取消提及的主意。  
「正好讓我消磨無聊的住院時光。」哈利輕笑。  
「既然你已經自己爽快過了，原計畫照舊，不過省略最後一段。」梅林不容質疑的聲音打散伊格西未出口的求饒。  
「我來指定一根按摩棒吧，左邊數來第三支。」哈利壞心地補充，「希望你還沒弄亂調教室的道具櫃順序。」  
「沒有，調教室真的還是原樣。」伊格西取來了按摩棒，寬度約四指寬，屬於進入時會吃點苦頭的類型。  
「看來這回是實話。」梅林調侃。  
「坐到沙發上，雙腿張開，屁股往前挺。」哈利指示道，伊格西依言照做，下身暴露到他們眼前一覽無遺。  
環忠實地卡在已興奮地挺直的陰莖上，伊格西這時候真想看見哈利與梅林的表情，他想要知道他們喜歡這一幕。  
「你可以開始了。」梅林與哈利頭靠得離對方更近湊在一起看平板螢幕。  
「記住，我們都在看著你。」哈利平靜的語調使另一邊的場景顯得更加糜亂，這樣的反差讓伊格西硬起的陽具再度感受到壓迫的疼。  
近日來，伊格西已經習慣於半硬不軟的下體，陰莖環在他尚未勃起時提醒他現在的樣子，他就會忍不住勃起，卻又無法得到宣洩，只能卡在半途。起初他總會因此分心，適應之後已能如常活動。  
將兩根手指浸到潤滑劑中，沾滿黏稠液體探至自己後穴擴張，伊格西另一隻空著的手想撫慰陽具。  
「不行，你不能碰那裡，先從乳頭開始。」哈利阻止他的企圖。  
「這是為你好，畢竟你不能射。」梅林口不對心地重申。  
忍住扁嘴的衝動，伊格西把手伸往胸口，聽著哈利或梅林的要求或捏或揉，酥麻感陣陣湧進他的心臟，又隨著血液沖進他的陽具。  
「別忘記了按摩棒，你的嘴還空著。」梅林再加要求。  
才張開嘴，伊格西的呻吟聲傳到他們耳邊，然後被按摩棒掩蓋變成悶響，他動舌舔濕柱體，口水沿著唇邊溢出，伊格西用按摩棒進出自己的嘴，被媚意薰紅的眼睛時不時瞥向眼鏡。  
當谷道能夠容納三指進出之時，伊格西撤出手指，把按摩棒從痠軟的嘴裡抽出，柱頭對準後穴裡塞，才進入前段，他就停下來喘氣。  
「幫我。」伊格西挑逗地說，穴口時而縮緊時而放鬆，不知想把東西擠出或絞入。  
「我抓著你的手。」哈利會意開口，聲音不如剛才平穩，「你的手抓著按摩棒，緩慢地插入。」  
「別太縱容他。」梅林低聲說，伊格西聽見這句話便垂下眉毛。  
「嗯……」正在繼續填滿自己的伊格西喘息中偷出時間抗議，「梅林！」  
按摩棒終於完全埋入伊格西的後穴，梅林在被單下的手伸入哈利寬鬆的病服褲裡，握住他的陽具，模仿伊格西操幹自己的動作上下摩娑。  
哈利嘴角微翹，也伸出一隻手握住梅林的男物，回饋他的幫助。  
「打開開關。」梅林還沒被快感影響聲線。  
伊格西被快感壟罩的大腦片刻後才恍然發覺這是新命令，他嗚咽一聲照做。震動開始的霎那，伊格西鬆開往裏抽送的手，躺在沙發上高聲喘叫。  
「繼續幹你自己。」哈利有些不近人情地說，伊格西泛著水光的眼睛瞥了眼鏡一下表達自己的不滿，「為了我，伊格西。」  
伊格西聞言抓住按摩棒的底端，繼續在谷道內推進抽出，他覺得現在自己整個穴內都十分敏感，慾望如一波波浪潮從他的脊椎傳到腦海，前列腺液沾濕下腹與柱身。  
「再快一點。」梅林說，他與哈利的手各自加快套弄的速度，低吼著傾洩出液體。  
聽見他們的叫聲那瞬間，伊格西的意識漂離了幾秒鐘，再恢復時發現陽具緩緩流出精液，與前液匯成一攤，他第一次知道還能這樣高潮。  
「很精彩。」平復自己呼吸後的哈利稱讚。  
「恭喜你，你剛剛贏得了取消懲罰的獎勵。」梅林惡劣地道。  
勉力撥掉按摩棒，全身薄汗的伊格西橫躺在沙發上休息，「我該說謝謝嗎？」  
「你該。」梅林接下話頭，叮囑昏昏欲睡的伊格西，「披上毯子再睡。」  
伊格西用腳把堆在角落的毯子勾到自己身上，「知道啦，謝謝主人。」  
「我們一週內就會回去。」哈利聽見他說了主人，隱藏不住自己的笑意，梅林用手肘輕推他，被奴隸聽見自己傻笑絕對不在主人應維持的形象列表裡。  
「我會收拾好家裡！」伊格西趕緊保證。  
「不必太乾淨，我可以利用這些當作懲罰的依據。」哈利意味深長地說。  
「還有不要再亂動我的東西，你的陰莖現在也是我們的了。」梅林提醒道。  
把自己的狼圈在面前，趴躺的伊格西把臉埋在它的毛裡做逃避狀，另一端的哈利與梅林不禁失笑。


	7. 第六章

第六章

在哈利活動自如之後，梅林與他回到英國總部，等在裁縫店的伊格西身穿出自金士曼的全套手製西裝，雙腿交疊坐在待客長沙發上，十足的紳士架式，只要不去看他身旁到處亂滾的狼就好。  
看見哈利之際，伊格西給他一個得體不逾矩的擁抱，與梅林左右圍繞著他進了一號試衣間，跟在他們身後的精神體們並行，尾巴互相糾纏。  
玻璃轉開露出通道之後，伊格西維持的表象立即破功。  
「哈利，哈利！」伊格西繞著他轉了一圈，想確認他完好無缺，「再見到你真的太好了。」他緊擁住哈利。  
「小心，他還虛得很。」梅林拍伊格西的肩。  
「我很好。」哈利微笑。  
抵達會議廳之前，伊格西都沒有放開哈利。  
「哈利，這不是你的位置。」自然而然想要坐在主位右手邊的哈利被梅林擋住。  
「請上座。」伊格西雙手放在主位的椅背上。  
「不，亞瑟之位要經過投票選出。」哈利蹙眉。  
「先生們，請戴上眼鏡。」梅林說，其他二人照做。  
從眼鏡中看出去，所有金士曼騎士皆已齊聚，伊格西朝對面的蘿西比劃了個手勢權當打招呼。  
「我們已經投過票了，結果是全數通過。」梅林解釋道，「就算你現在投反對票也沒用。」  
伊格西單膝跪下，崇敬的目光望向哈利，「我的王。」  
「亞瑟，我建議你快點坐下，我們還有很多事要做。」梅林手握板夾，站在播放螢幕旁邊說。  
定定地凝視空位許久，哈利腦中閃過許多關於上一任亞瑟的場景，他沒想過坐在眼前位置上久得如同金士曼一部份的老人會是這種下場。  
是時候展開新局面了，哈利想。他坐下，首次領略到亞瑟王之位的風景。

首位的風景會帶給他何種收獲尚未可知，但是從梅林那傳來的大量電子公文，哈利確實看見了，然而這些都無法阻擋他今晚踏進自己家門。  
扭開門把．哈利推開大門，迎面見到伊格西一絲不掛跪在玄關歡迎他，感到心情愉悅。  
曾經回家對於哈利而言不值得期待，誠然家是他的個人碉堡，但是裡面只有他一人，他寧可把時間花在和梅林廝混上，回到家僅是休息或沉澱自己之時，而後梅林搬進來，回家變得更有趣，現在伊格西也在這裡，家變得更有吸引力。  
「歡迎回家，哈利。」伊格西殷勤地跪著替他脫下皮鞋換成室內拖鞋。  
聽見門口聲響，梅林從餐廳出來，手裡拿著一杯茶，剛才他在飯廳教伊格西怎麼沖泡合他以及哈利口味的茶或咖啡。  
「這麼快就進入狀況了？」哈利調笑道，意有所指地看向伊格西屁股上紅腫的掌痕。  
「是你遲到了。」梅林回以笑容，「只是教教他怎麼沖泡飲品。」  
「你可以說國王從不遲到，是其他人早到了。」伊格西亦步亦趨地跟著哈利，說了句從影劇看來的笑話。  
「我會把這句話列入選擇。」哈利揉了揉伊格西的頭髮，轉身問梅林，「我錯過了儀式嗎？」  
「我們不可能在沒有你的時候進行。」梅林搖頭。  
「那麼現在正是好時機。」哈利說，「伊格西，到調教室去。」  
伊格西興奮地走進去，如果他有尾巴的話，早就搖起來了……他的狼快把尾巴搖斷了。

跪在調教室的地毯上，伊格西的前方擺放了兩張紅木扶手椅，左邊那張坐著的哈利側身用左手撐自己的頭，右邊則是挺胸正坐的梅林。  
「在開始之前，我必須先強調一件事，」梅林語調變得比訓練時更加嚴肅，「你可以自由選擇是否成為我們的奴隸，即使你不同意也不會受到任何處罰。」  
「我瞭解。」伊格西鄭重地回答。  
「我現在開始告訴你我的規矩。」哈利的聲音也變得低沉，棕色的眼睛望著伊格西，「我想梅林已經跟你提過第一條，奴隸在家裡不准穿衣服，包含你的朋友來拜訪你的時候，除非事先得到主人允許。  
第二條，只要你在家的時候，早上喚醒主人與夜晚服務都是你的任務，你的床頭會有兩個鈴，各自連結到我們的房間，如果鈴響你就要回應。  
第三條，你不用在家裡跪行，只需在我們面前跪下。  
第四條，只要在家，你就要隨時準備好自己，讓主人隨時可以使用你，出外則視情況而定。」  
遞眼神給梅林，哈利示意他補充。  
「我只有一個規矩要你遵守，」梅林停頓了下，視線落在伊格西身上，「你不能自己高潮，你的身體是我們的所有物，所有的高潮都要請求主人同意。本來我打算連排泄一起控管，但是看在你要出外勤而且我們不一定有空的份上，這點就算了。」  
伊格西認真地覺得梅林唯一的要求比哈利四個要求加起來還難，不過他可以做到。  
「你是否願意成為我和哈利的奴隸，將自己奉獻給我們，一天二十四小時，一年三百六十五天，皆遵從我們的命令。」梅林神情莊重，哈利也不遑多讓。  
拿出自己最為慎重的態度，伊格西說，「我願意。」  
「奴隸，上前來。」哈利說，伊格西走到他們中間跪下。  
哈利與梅林各自打開一個首飾盒，裡面裝有單支的乳環。  
「這是名牌，正面是你的名字，背面是我的，梅林那支也是相同構造。」哈利注視著伊格西的眼睛，從中看見的崇拜和愛意取悅了他，「你現在還能反悔。」  
「我永遠不會後悔。」深深地看著他們，伊格西說。  
「挺胸，跪穩了。」梅林靠近他，哈利亦然。  
他們手裡各拿著穿環器，捏住伊格西的乳頭揉捏一番促使其挺立，然後快速地用機器壓住打洞。  
「唔！」伊格西悶哼，冷汗不自主地淌下，最終忍過了那陣疼痛，讓兩人將銀製吊牌的扣環穿入新打的洞內。  
伊格西鬆了口氣倒在哈利的腿上，後者安撫地摸他的背脊。  
「他總是比較喜歡你。」梅林故意道，伊格西連忙伸手過去拉住他的手。  
拍了拍他的手，梅林說，「給你一個選擇機會，你打算現在讓我們佔有你，還是之後再說。」  
「現在！」伊格西迅速回答。

調教室內的大床立刻發揮了效用，躺著的伊格西看見梅林和哈利猜拳決定誰先來時差點笑出聲，哈利拔得了頭籌先品嘗他，梅林在哈利身後糾纏一番進入了哈利的身體。  
伊格西回想到這裡，抱住哈利承受他既重且深的撞擊，哈利繃緊了身體將精液灌注至他體內。  
「別休息得太早，伊格西。」尚未發洩的梅林在哈利洩出之前退出他的後穴，免得一起射出來。  
移到伊格西背後的梅林將他向前推，伊格西趴跪在床上，正對著哈利。梅林握住伊格西的雙臀向兩旁分開，尚未閉合的紅腫穴口流出腸液、潤滑劑與男性分泌物混合的濁液。  
扶住自己的陽具，梅林就著先前哈利留下的液體，粗長的硬挺一舉填滿伊格西的後穴，被撞得向前傾的伊格西抱住哈利的腰。  
「啊……嗯……」伊格西的呻吟被阻斷，哈利的手扶著他的下巴，兩隻手指伸入嘴裡攪弄，然後把陰莖捅進他的嘴。  
「用你的舌頭，伊格西。」摸著他的頭髮，哈利吩咐，伊格西艱難地在空間有限的嘴裡挪動自己的舌頭舔在口腔中進出的莖身。  
梅林一手扶著他的腰，另隻手的手指沿著他的背脊滑動，伊格西企圖伸手撫慰自己被遺忘的陽具，卻被哈利阻止。  
「還不行。」哈利用染滿情慾的沙啞嗓音道，深色頭髮垂落在頰邊。  
「再等一下，我保證你會喜歡之後的獎勵。」梅林勸誘道，加快擺腰的速度。  
當梅林撞至深處射出都沒有解開伊格西的陰莖環，他的失望溢於言表。  
「結論別下得這麼早。」哈利把伊格西拉起來，「轉身。」  
身後的梅林躺下，雙腿朝旁伸展，意有所指地說，「現在來拿你的獎勵。」  
「我可以嗎？」伊格西的唇咧開成笑。  
「不准把這個當作常態。」梅林的長腿勾住他的腰，伊格西倒到他身上。  
「去吧。」哈利從後面擁住他，扳過他的頭將舌頭伸進他的口中交纏，拿掉他陰莖根部的環。  
伊格西幾乎當場便要達到高潮，他掐了自己的馬眼一下，勉強忍下來，趴到梅林身上如小狗般摸摸舔舔，然後才將陽具湊近已有準備已經濕潤的後穴，感受進入的每個瞬間。  
「看著我的眼睛。」梅林雙手撐住他的腦袋，互相舔毛的動物們似有所覺，狐狸與狼摩擦對方的脖頸，花豹躺在旁邊圈住它們。  
在伊格西的陽物每一寸皆被包裹住的時候，梅林的精神觸角碰觸到他的精神深處，狐狸與狼在這一刻幾乎融成一體，然後再度分成兩個體，動物們歡呼般吼叫。  
「我們精神結合了？」伊格西驚喜道，梅林點頭。  
開心的伊格西沒抽插幾下就因為梅林谷道的一個擠壓傾注而出，他倒在梅林胸口沮喪地亂叫。  
「這不是早洩，」躺在旁邊的哈利安慰道，「你已經硬了很久。」  
從他身下坐起身，梅林掩不住自己的笑意，「我們能夠理解的。」  
梅林拉起伊格西親吻他的唇，哈利靠過去與他們交換幾個吻後，伊格西將沮喪拋諸腦後。


	8. 尾聲

尾聲

數月後的早晨，屬於梅林的呼叫鈴聲穿過他的夢境，伊格西連忙爬下床，如今他已經學會沒有得到主人的允許不得自己發洩，沒必要再配戴陰莖環，身上只有兩個乳環反射晨光，從背部延伸到屁股的鞭痕吻痕顯示昨晚的激烈程度。  
伊格西鑽到梅林的棉被底下，湊近他晨勃的男物吞進口裡吞吐，直到梅林射在他嘴裡，他吞下精液往上爬。  
「早安，梅林主人。」探出頭的伊格西迷糊地說。  
「去叫醒哈利，再這樣下去我們又會遲到。」耳鬢廝磨一陣後，梅林催促道。  
穿過自己的房間，伊格西來到哈利的臥房，後者還沒有醒來的跡象，他爬到棉被下，將哈利的陽具舔至稍微硬挺再納入口中，當他用喉嚨按摩馬眼的時候，哈利睜開眼睛，射到他嘴裡。  
「早安，哈利主人。」掀開棉被，已然清醒的伊格西說，「九點有圓桌會議。」  
「是誰把時間訂得這麼早？」哈利低喃抱怨。  
「我。」已經在喝早茶的梅林穿著晨褸出現在門口，「我會先出門，以免跟你們一起遲到，又當一次下午茶話題的主角。」  
「他們不會因此少說半句。」哈利笑道。  
「我同意哈利主人。」伊格西跳下床，服侍坐在床邊的哈利穿晨褸和拖鞋。

待哈利到飯廳餐桌用早點時，梅林已經喝完伊格西泡的咖啡，換過衣服準備出門了。  
哈利不疾不徐地進食，伊格西跪在他腳邊，雙手放在他膝蓋上，用盼望的眼神等待餵食，而哈利穿著拖鞋的腳輕踩在伊格西的陽具上或輾或磨，他張口輕喘。  
「張嘴。」梅林路過時，捏起一塊麵包沾好醬汁餵給伊格西，伊格西吃下東西後，他的手指仍未撤離，繼續翻弄他的舌頭一會兒，「學到教訓了嗎？」  
「經過昨晚，我假設你已經學會愛惜自己。」哈利叉起一塊肉餵給伊格西。  
吞下那塊肉，「是的，主人。」伊格西只差沒發誓了，「我不會再莽撞行事。」  
上次他在挽救一座城市於炸彈爆炸的危機時，幾乎與死神擦身而過，儘管可謂全身而退，梅林和哈利的怒火不因此減少，昨天教訓了他一晚。  
「也不要再忽視我的警告。」目睹那場景的梅林心臟差點停了，他一點也不想再次動用嚮導能力搜尋自己失蹤的哨兵──如果還能夠尋找的話。  
伊格西抱住他的腿殷切地點頭，被絆住的梅林坐下來與哈利聊天，順手餵食伊格西，這天他們依然是三人共同遲到，在所有人如若實質的目光中度過整場會議。

完


End file.
